Ballet Erótico
by stavros3
Summary: Yaoi. Incesto. ItaSasu. SasuNaru. Sasuke empieza a experimentar cosas diferentes: un inesperado pero agradable interés en el ballet, una amistad que se tornará extraña con Naruto, y un amor fraternal que le hará sentir cosas nuevas.
1. Primera Entrega

**_Autor:_ **Ya lo he subido antes, pero en otra pagina. Espero les guste, lo hice con mucho esmero :D

Esta fuertemente basado en _Billy Elliot._ Por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

A leer :)

* * *

><p><strong><em> 123456789<em>**

**_Ballet Erótico_**

**_1234567890_**

_Capitulo Uno._

Tengo doce años. Creo que esa es la mejor manera de empezar a narrar mi historia.

Vivo en un pueblo muy alejado de la capital, un pueblo caracterizado por los trabajos mineros llamado Konoha. Mi padre, como la mayoría de los hombres en esta comunidad, trabaja en una de las muchas minas de por acá con mi hermano, o al menos solía trabajar, ahora mismo están en una huelga indefinida hasta que se les reconozcan mas derechos como los trabajadores que son.

Soy Uchiha Sasuke, el nombre de mi padre es Fugaku y el de mi hermano es Itachi. Mi madre murió hace dos años, cuando yo tenía diez. Aun la recuerdo, y sé que mi padre también lo hace, todas las noches, después de que llega del trabajo, entra a su cuarto y empieza a llorar pronunciando su nombre, Mikoto. Él supone que nadie escucha, pero las paredes de nuestra casa no son tan gruesas como cree.

Mi padre y mi hermano salen todas las mañanas a enfrentarse a los policías que asedian las minas. Yo voy a la escuela de lunes a viernes, y los sábados me voy a las clases de boxeo que se dan en el gimnasio de la escuela. Detesto el boxeo, pero lo hago porque los demás lo hacen, porque es lo normal, y porque mi papá se toma en serio lo del boxeo, razón por la cual me dio los guantes que pertenecieron a su padre, un hombre que nunca conocí.

Hoy es sábado. Hoy toca boxeo. Llego a las afueras del gimnasio y ahí está Naruto, un muchacho rubio también de la comunidad, pero que es lo suficientemente valiente como para decir que detesta el boxeo, razón por la que no entra y se gasta el dinero que corresponde a esto en otras cosas. Creo que él es mi mejor amigo, si se tuviera que escoger ese título, no me hablo mucho con los demás chicos de la escuela, así que mi mejor amigo llegaría a ser el único amigo que tengo.

- No entres – dice Naruto.

- Tengo que hacerlo – respondo con la verdad.

- Pero eres malo en el boxeo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – me defiendo, aunque sé que, en efecto, soy muy malo en el boxeo.

Entro de una vez, que me hago tarde y al entrenador no le gusta eso. Todos los muchachos ya están adentro, yo soy el ultimo en ingresar.

- Muchachos, debido a que los huelguistas han tomado el salón de baile como su sala de reuniones, las clases de ballet que dicta la señorita Tsunade se llevaran a cabo en el gimnasio también, pero en aquella esquina. No quiero que se pasen de astutos ni que molesten a las niñas, ¿entendido? – pregunta el entrenador

- Entendido – responden todos al unisonó, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Llegas tarde, Uchiha – se da cuenta de mi tardanza - sube, tú serás el primero en luchar.

Llama por el apellido, "Hyuga", refiriéndose a Neji, el niño con el cabello largo y los ojos blancos que parece chica. Subimos al_ ring_ y la campana suena, dando por iniciado el encuentro. No sé qué hacer, no recuerdo muy bien lo que el entrenador enseña porque la mayoría de veces mi mente se encuentra en un lugar remoto a este apestoso gimnasio. Recuerdo la posición de defensa, así que la tomo. Neji hace lo mismo. Empezamos a mirarnos, esperando a que el otro ataque. Él da el primer golpe, que yo esquivo con una voltereta. No sé qué otra cosa hacer, no se me ocurre nada mejor que dar volteretas y tirarme sobre los elásticos que se encuentran a los costados del _ring_.

- ¡Golpéalo, Uchiha! – exclama mi entrenador, pero yo no quiero hacerlo, no me gusta golpear, prefiero las volteretas a estar golpeando a otra persona sin un propósito lógico.

- ¡Dale un puñete, Sasuke! – escucho desde atrás la voz de mi padre, viendo todo el espectáculo de esquivos que estoy dando.

Por voltear a ver la cara de enfurecimiento que mi padre tiene porque no ataco, Neji apunta y da en el blanco, ósea mi cara, con uno de sus puños. Caigo en el suelo por _Knock out_.

- Eres una vergüenza, Sasuke, para este gimnasio, para tu padre, y para esos guantes – proclama el entrenador – me debes quinientos yenes.

* * *

><p>Me quedo golpeando la bolsa de arena, enojado conmigo mismo. Debí golpearlo, así mi padre no se hubiera enfadado.<p>

- Sigue entrenando, Sasuke – me dice el entrenador – Y toma las llaves, dáselas a la señorita Tsunade para que cierre las puertas del gimnasio cuando acabe.

Y entonces recuerdo que las chicas del ballet están ahí aun. El entrenador se va, y yo me quedo, golpeando la bolsa de arena y pensando. Me canso de golpear la bolsa y en vez de seguir haciéndolo, la abrazo, imaginando que no es mi enemiga sino mi amiga. Escucho la música, el piano que tocan al otro lado, en donde practican ballet, y me empiezo a mover con su ritmo lento y tranquilizador. Se siente bien, la música y el sonido guiando mi cuerpo y apoderándose de él. Decido ir a ver qué es lo que hacen en esa clase de ballet.

Me acerco con cuidado. Todas las niñas usan tutu, o como se llamen esos vestiditos ridículos. Miro como hacen esos movimientos, mientras la maestra cuenta sus pasos y dice unas palabras en francés que no entiendo.

- Señorita, las llaves – digo, obedeciendo lo que el entrenador me pidió y dándole las llaves.

- Ahora no – responde sin siquiera mirarme, muy concentrada en su enseñanza, lo cual me da mucha más curiosidad en saber que se sentirá hacer todos los pasos raros que las niñas están realizando.

- Deberías unirte – me dice una niña de pelo rosa que he visto muchas veces en la escuela pero a la que nunca le he hablado. Estudio sus palabras y creo que tiene razón, me les uniré por esta vez, para ver cómo es toda esta onda.

Me adentro entre todas las chicas y me uno a la fila en la que todas ellas están, sujetando una barra de madera que está a su lado izquierdo. He visto que los bailarines de ballet agarran esa barra mientras hacen diferentes movimientos, pero eso lo he visto en la televisión, nunca llegué a entender para que realmente la necesitaban.

Hago los movimientos que la señorita indica. No se da cuenta de mi presencia, o seguro si lo hace pero esta tan concentrada en enseñar que no le da importancia. Trato de hacer los movimientos lo mejor posible, pero mis botas de boxeo no me lo permiten. La señorita se da cuenta de eso. Se dirige hacia la bolsa en donde guarda todas las zapatillas de ballet.

- Te reto – dice la señorita Tsunade, dándome las zapatillas de ballet. Dudo en ponérmelas, pero solo por un momento, esto del ballet me está agradando.

Con este calzado no tan rudo, ahora me siento más cómodo.

- Uno, dos, tres… - cuenta la señorita mientras nosotros estiramos las piernas hacia afuera lo mas que podamos. Solo hago lo que los demás hacen –… cuatro, cinco, seis, y quédense ahí.

Nos quedamos con la pierna levantada. Es muy difícil, pero creo que estoy que lo logro.

- Que tenemos aquí – dice, acercándose hacia mí y agachándose – muy buen empeine – se sorprende, sujetando y observando mi pie con sumo detalle. Ni había notado que tenía un buen empeine, pero ella es la maestra, ella debe saber de qué habla, porque yo no.

La clase concluye. Me quito esas zapatillas, dejo la llave en el suelo y me voy rápido, mi padre ya debe haber llegado a casa y yo aun sigo aquí, perdiendo el tiempo. Antes de irme, la señorita Tsunade habla.

- Me debes quinientos yenes.

- ¡No es cierto! – exclamo con la verdad.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – pregunta, y no sé cómo responder. Creo que me ha gustado, pero eso estaría mal, los chicos hacen boxeo y las chicas hacen el ballet. Por eso no respondo.

* * *

><p>Le cuento a Naruto que me gusta el ballet.<p>

- ¿Y usas tutu también? – pregunta con extraña seriedad lo que debería sonar como una broma.

- Claro que no – respondo – eso solo lo usan las chicas.

- Pues te quedaría genial – responde, también con suma seriedad.

Naruto es peculiar. Estamos en el mismo salón de clases en la escuela, ambos nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, donde la maestra no pueda darse cuenta que solo hablamos y nos pasamos notitas, sin prestar atención a la clase. Igual no nos va mal, él se asegura de que en los exámenes tengamos planes de apoyo (lo que los demás llaman plagiar).

Naruto… no sé como describir a Naruto. Somos amigos, pero sé muy poco de él, solo sé que vive con sus padres, que no le gusta hacer mucho, solo estar conmigo, y que a veces se viste con las ropas de su madre, y usa el labial de su madre también, pero cuando nadie está en casa. La primera vez que lo vi así me asusté, pero luego él me explico que solo lo hace por diversión, así que acepte que eso es parte de su forma de ser. Eso no cambia nada, aun es mi mejor amigo.

- Me siento mal haciendo esto del ballet – le digo – me siento como un marica.

- Sasuke – dice mi nombre mientras toma mi mano. Trato de alejarme, pero toma mi mano con mucha fuerza – debes hacer lo que te gusta. Esto es real, esto eres tú, estas exactamente en donde deberías estar ahora, solo debes dejar que la luz brille en ti.

¿Ah?

- ¿Lo has sacado de una canción? – pregunto, recordando que esas palabras las he escuchado en otra parte.

Se echa a reír, al fin soltando mi mano. Este loco.

* * *

><p>Duermo con mi hermano en un solo cuarto. Muchas veces me ha tocado inapropiadamente, pero nunca me he quejado con mi padre, se siente bien cuando lo hace, ¿por qué habría de quejarme de algo que es placentero? Sin embargo, solo lo hace cuando está de buen humor, y últimamente, a causa de la huelga, siempre tiene mal humor. No importa, me puedo tocar yo solo, y no hay problema. Esa es la diferencia, cuando me toca mi hermano no me siento como un marica debido a que nadie nunca lo sabrá, pero con el ballet es diferente, estoy seguro de que, en algún momento, alguien tendrá que comentarle a mi padre, y él me matará, me desollará vivo.<p>

- Itachi, ¿tienes ganas? – pregunto, cuando las luces ya están apagadas y papá cree que dormimos.

- Vete a la mierda – responde, cortante.

- Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo esta vez – propongo. No me interesa tener que tocarle yo a él, al final, somos hermanos, no creo que los hermanos no hagan eso entre ellos, existe fraternidad y todo eso. No tengo ganas de dormir, así que me parece una buena idea.

Él no responde. Se lo que eso significa, "el que caya, otorga", escuche a mi madre una vez. Me levanto de mi cama con sumo cuidado, como ya comenté, las paredes en esta casa son muy delgadas, si yo puedo escuchar a mi papa llorar, seguro que él podría escucharme gemir si lo hiciera, por eso es que cuando Itachi me toca trato de guardar mucho silencio.

Llego a su cama, él no se mueve para nada. Empiezo a tocar su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Esta blando, pero poco a poco, mientras voy sobando, empieza a ponerse duro. ¡Me da miedo! ¡Es gigante! Pero ya llegue hasta aquí, él lo ha hecho muchas veces por mí, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo por él, así quizás se le vaya un poco el estrés.

Ya esta durísimo. A pesar de la escaza iluminación, puedo ver que Itachi está que disfruta del roce que mis pequeñas manos están que hacen contra su parte. Me da curiosidad por ver como es. Quiero saber si la tenemos parecida, a pesar de que yo solo tengo doce y él dieciocho, igual debe haber algún parecido familiar entre nuestros miembros. Veo que Itachi está con los ojos cerrados, así que con cuidado meto mi mano por debajo del pantalón. ¡Me da más miedo, la puntita esta súper húmeda! Quito mi mano, pero Itachi susurra que siga, que se siente bien. Meto otra vez mi mano, pero esta vez lo libero de esa prisión de ropa y lo saco al exterior. Lo miro sorprendido, es inmensa.

- Métela a tu boca – me dice.

¿Que haga qué? No cabera en mi boca, es descomunal, ni mis dos manos pueden con esa cosa, pues menos mi boca

- Te prometo que luego yo lo haré con la tuya. Se sentirá bien – susurra.

Cierro los ojos y dirijo su miembro hacia mi cavidad bucal. ¡Cabe perfectamente! Como si mi boca hubiera sido hecha para poder meter el miembro de mi hermano en ella. Pero solo entra la cabeza, la cual tiene un sabor salado. Trato de que entre más, pero no puedo, creo que me ahogaría si sigo intentando.

- Sigue así, Sasuke – dice, refiriéndose a la acción que hago de meter y sacar. Se debe sentir bien, lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás. Incluso agarra una de sus almohadas y la pone en su cara, para que sus gemidos se hagan menos ruidosos.

Sigo haciéndolo por un rato. No se siente mal, de hecho me está empezando a agradar, es como si chuparas una paleta, solo que es salada, y con venas.

Sigo así por más o menos diez minutos. Él me da la orden que lo haga más rápido, y una vez más dice que se siente bien. Soy un niño bueno y sigo las órdenes que mi hermano mayor me da. Casi al final, él sujeta mi cabeza y empieza a dirigirla hacia adelante y hacia atrás, atragantándome con su miembro. De repente de la punta sale una sustancia, casi disparada. Yo también expulso esa sustancia (leí que se llama semen), pero no expulso tanto como él, casi me ahogo por todo lo que ha expulsado, ha sido demasiado. Empiezo a toser, pero él me dice que no haga ruido, que papá se despertará.

Sonríe.

- Eres un travieso – dice, mientras yo me limpio con la mano los restos del semen que se escurrieron por mi boca. Lo demás me lo tuve que tragar, no lo podía escupir, hubiera ensuciado la cama.

- Ahora es mi turno – digo, pidiendo lo que prometió al principio.

- Sera otro día, Sasuke, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano para ir a la huelga. Vuelve a tu cama.

Ya en mi cama, y enojado porque Itachi no cumplió su promesa, me toco solo mi propio miembro, sacándolo de mis pijamas y agitándolo hasta que expulse semen también. Por supuesto, no fue tanto como el de mi hermano.

* * *

><p>No pienso ir a boxeo. Pero sé que, por el momento, ambas clases, la de ballet y boxeo, están que se dan en el gimnasio, así que solo tengo que esperar a que todos los muchachos se vayan, y entonces puedo practicar el baile.<p>

No hay nada que me desagrade del ballet, salvo esos nombres en francés que nunca entiendo. Lo que más me interesa en si es la danza, cuando bailo, siento que estoy en el aire, que desaparezco y que un fuego se apodera de mi, un fuego incluso más fuerte que el que sentí esa vez con Itachi

La señorita Tsunade solo me ha estado enseñando por una semana, y ya cree que tengo mucho potencial, incluso muchas veces se concentra en enseñarme a mí solo, dejando a las chiquillas al costado, mirando cómo se hace correctamente.

Creo que llegaré a algún lado con esto… mientras mi padre no me descubra.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Autor:<em>**Dentro de nada pondre la continuacion.

Me dicen lo que piensan, si? :D

Muchas gracias por haber leido.


	2. Segunda Entrega

_**Autor:**_Ya La segunda entrega! Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><em><strong>123456789<strong>_

_**Ballet Erótico**_

_**1234567890**_

_Capitulo 2._

Ha pasado un mes desde que hago como que voy a clases de boxeo pero en realidad estoy yendo a clases de ballet. Todo va muy bien, incluso hay algunas oportunidades en las que la señorita Tsunade se emociona tanto con mi avance que se enfoca mas en mi aprendizaje que el de las chiquillas que están a mi alrededor, algo que provoca cierto rencor perceptible hacia mí. No me importa, es más, me provoca mucha gracia que envidien el que yo este avanzando con más rapidez que ellas incluso cuando yo he empezado a bailar ballet mucho después.

Pero hoy parece que esa envidia ha provocado chismes. Estoy en la clase de ballet, todos practicamos el _pas de deux, _y algo hace que de repente quede estático e incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno. Mi padre, Fugaku, entrando por la puerta del gimnasio. Me mira con rabia, con sorpresa pero no con tanta sorpresa como con la que se esperaría, estoy seguro que alguien tuvo que haberle dicho que estuve ahí porque no hay forma de que él este andando por acá a esta hora, sencillamente no hay razón para que lo haga.

La señorita no entiende porque me quedo inmóvil. Mi padre habla. No, no habla, grita.

- ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! – escupe con furia.

Las chiquillas empiezan a reír.

- ¿A quién le habla usted? – pregunta la señorita Tsunade.

- No se preocupe, señorita – digo – es mi papá. Nos vemos luego.

Tomo mi mochila y me voy hacia donde esta él. Tengo miedo, no de lo que me dirá, sino de que no me deje hacer ballet nunca más.

* * *

><p>Ya hemos llegado a la casa hace diez minutos. Me dijo que me sentará en la mesa del comedor, mientras él se sentaba también, pero en el otro extremo. Su mirada no ha cambiado desde el gimnasio, pero estoy sorprendido que no articula palabra alguna. Me da más miedo aun, no puedo adivinar que es lo que estará pensando.<p>

- Lo siento – es lo que digo como reflejo, no se me ocurre nada más y este silencio esta que me mata.

- No volverás a hacer esa mierda – dice finalmente – No me gano esos quinientos yenes para que tu lo estés gastando en esas mariconadas. De ahora en adelante te quedarás aquí, en casa, castigado.

- ¿Qué? – digo sorprendido pero indignado por su forma de hablar – Pero a mí me gusta el ballet, no puedes hacerme esto.

- ¿Te gusta el ballet? Eso es para niñas. Los niños juegan al futbol, o boxean, no bailan ballet. No bailarás eso porque yo digo que no y punto.

Su falta de comprensión me hace odiarlo ahora mismo. Eso de etiquetar las cosas es anticuado, he leído algunos libros, y he averiguado que los hombres también hacen ballet, por lo que no es nada antinatural. Pero no, este viejo cree que lo que él dice es la última palabra y que los demás no pueden dar su punto de vista. Pues se equivoca.

En una rabieta mía le digo lo que siento.

- ¡Te odio! – le grito en la cara, mientras su enojo crece, lo puedo ver por la expresión que tiene en el rostro.

Se para con rapidez y se dirige hacia mí. Pero yo también me paro de la silla, raudo. Corro como puedo hacia la puerta, hacia la dulce salida. Él me alcanza, me agarra de los brazos y me golpea contra la pared. Logro zafarme como puedo y finalmente logro salir de esa pocilga.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Vuelve acá! – escucho que grita desde adentro de la casa. Pero yo no miro hacia atrás, solo me dirijo hacia donde mis piernas decidan llevarme.

* * *

><p>Hacia donde mis piernas decidieron llevarme es a la casa de Naruto. Toco la puerta mientras trato de recuperar la respiración. Abre, sorprendiéndose de verme ahí. Se pone feliz, sus ojos celestes lo delatan.<p>

Paso y nos sentamos en la sala, exactamente en el piso, donde siempre nos ponemos a conversar durante horas sobre cosas sin sentido.

Le cuento lo de mi padre, le cuento como es que me encontró en el gimnasio, como es que me hizo pasar vergüenza y como me grito y me golpeo sobre la pared. Naruto solo escucha, es muy bueno para eso, por eso me gusta contarle mis cosas, sé que no dará muchas opiniones, y eso me agrada.

Ya que estamos en confianza, viene a mi cabeza la idea de contarle acerca de lo de mi hermano. No sé si hacerlo al principio, pero pienso que si Naruto es mi mejor amigo, él sabrá guardar un secreto apropiadamente.

Le cuento de forma directa de inmediato, odio eso de estar yéndose por la tangente y no irse al grano. Le digo que hace aproximadamente un mes se la agarre a mi hermano. Se lleva las manos a la boca mientras le cuento. Solo le digo esa parte, que se la toque, para ver cómo es que reacciona. Después de estar sorprendido regresa a la normalidad, diciéndome que no tiene nada de malo si es que me hace sentir bien. Creo que él me entiende.

- ¿Y solo se la tocaste? – me pregunta, muy curioso.

Entonces le digo que no, que también se lo agite de arriba hacia abajo, o sea lo masturbe. Entonces una vez más se lleva las manos a la boca, en señal de shock. Pero luego, nuevamente, sigue listo para seguir escuchando lo demás.

- ¿Y llego a eyacular? – me pregunta, mientras yo también me sorprendo de cuanto parece saber acerca del tema.

- No, no eyaculaba, y como no lo hacía, lo metí a mi boca y empecé a chuparlo.

Esta vez casi se va hacia atrás. Estamos sentados, por lo que perdió el equilibrio un poco ante mi confesión. Creo que lo que le sorprende mas es la sinvergüencería con la que lo cuento, y es que a mí no me parece que este sea un tema tabú, por el contrario, me es divertido hablar de él, me da mucha risa la reacción del rubio.

Me mira por un rato, viendo que no me he incomodado para nada con el tema. Y escupe una pregunta que no esperaba.

- ¿Y la tiene grande? – me pregunta.

No sé que responderle. Supongo que diré la verdad.

- Si, muy grande – respondo con honestidad – Cuando me la metí en la boca pensé que no cabria, pero si alcanzo, aunque llego casi hasta mi garganta.

Naruto esta callado, pero rojo, debe estar así porque estamos hablando sobre esto. No es que yo esté muy acostumbrado a hablar sobre estas cosas, pero me viene con naturalidad.

- ¿Y tú crees que él quiera que yo se la chupe? – pregunta, a lo que esta vez el shockeado soy yo. Sabía que a Naruto le gustan los hombres, creo que eso es algo obvio, pero no pensé que el hablar de mi hermano despertaría en él deseos de conocerlo, y encima de que quiera chupársela.

- Pues… no creo. Recuerda que yo estoy que te lo cuento a ti, si mi hermano se llega a enterar que se lo conté a alguien se enojará mucho conmigo.

- Está bien, no se lo diré. Pero es que tú eres el que está empezando a hablar sobre todo esto, y yo soy humano.

Pues yo también soy humano. Entonces recién me doy cuenta que mi pene lleva erecto ya un buen rato. El que Naruto mencionara que es "humano" hizo que, de repente, él fijara sus ojos en mi entrepierna. Me mira raro.

- Tú eres su hermano… - dice - … tú debes tenerla grande al igual que él.

Se para y se dirige hacia mí. Yo me voy hacia atrás, pero él se lanza hacia mi cuerpo, y más específicamente hacia mi parte. Empieza a rozar su rostro entre toda mi parte pélvica, mientras yo solo miro con sorpresa lo que él hace. Trata de morder y oler por encima de mis pantalones, y mi erección empieza a hacerse mayor. Miro como su cabeza está entre mis piernas y empiezo a excitarme. Es imposible no estar excitado, alguien esta que pasa su nariz y sus labios por mi pene, a pesar de que estén las ropas interponiéndose.

Naruto parece desesperado, trata de bajar mis pantalones con dificultad, quiere hacerlo rápido, lo cual hace que lo haga de forma torpe.

- Más lento, Naruto – trato de calmarlo, mientras meto mis dedos entre sus cabellos y sobo su cabeza.

Entonces empieza a andar más lento. Baja mis pantalones con calzoncillos y todo. Mira mi pene.

- Es más grande que el mío – dice, con algo de vergüenza.

Empieza a masturbarme. Pensé que lo metería a su boca de una vez, pero parece que sabe cómo hacer esperar. Por mi parte, a mí nunca me lo han chupado, Itachi lo prometió la otra vez pero no lo hizo, por lo que me moría de la curiosidad por saber cómo se sentía.

Se siente muy bien como me masturba Naruto. Lo hace con las dos manos, con una mano agarra mi falo y con la otra agarra los testículos y los masajea. Se siente demasiado bien, me siento en el cielo. Sigue con ese ritmo mientras yo no me pierdo en ningún momento como lo hace, el ver sus manos en acción me excita muchísimo más, puedo ver su rostro al observar mi pene con anhelo, también quiere metérselo a la boca, pero creo que está esperando mi señal.

- Hazlo ya – digo. Entonces no pierde nada de tiempo y lo mete todo de una vez hacia su cavidad bucal.

Entonces concluyo que lo de hace rato no era el cielo, este es el cielo. La boca de Naruto merecía ese nombre, "cielo", porque así de bien es como se sentía. No puedo evitar soltar los gemidos correspondientes, y no me importa porque sé que no hay nadie en su casa ahora mismo. Gimo y sigo gimiendo mientras Naruto mete en su totalidad mi pene en su boca y lo come de forma salvaje. No sé si es porque es mi primera vez, pero Naruto esta que hace un excelente trabajo. Miro como lo chupa, agarro su cabeza y me cercioro que se atragante por un rato, que coma lo que es suyo.

Ya estoy al punto del climax.

- No, aun no – dice, viendo que la frecuencia de mis gemidos aumenta – quiero que me la metas.

Me asusto un poco porque yo nunca he hecho eso, y no tengo idea de cómo debo hacerlo.

- No te preocupes, ya me he metido otras cosas antes, así que creo que ya estoy acostumbrado.

Ese Naruto, siempre me sorprende.

Con cuidado se baja el pantalón. Veo su pene, tenía razón, no es del mismo tamaño que el mío, pero vaya que es bastante apetecible. Pero esa no es la atracción principal. Se voltea, dejando ver su perfecto trasero. Es tan clarito, pero tan bien formado. Le ordeno que lo acerque hacia mí, y eso hace, acerca su trasero hacia mi cuerpo. Hago lo que supongo se debe hacer, mojo mis dedos con mucha saliva y empiezo a metérselo por el ano. Tenía razón, esta algo abierto y acostumbrado, por lo que mis dedos entran con mucha facilidad.

- Tu ya estás listo – digo, sonriendo. Me da ganas de darle una palmadita en el glúteo, así que lo hago, a lo que Naruto solo se ríe.

Entonces me arrodillo y le digo que se pongo como perrito. Él me obedece, y yo con cuidado trato de guiar mi falo entre sus nalgas. Aun ni la introduzco, pero él ya dio un gemido. Esto será divertido.

Introduzco la cabeza, y él se queja con un gemido también. Se siente tan bien ser el que lo introduce, siento que soy el que está a cargo de la situación, y que Naruto es el que se tiene que atener a las consecuencias de haber querido ser follado.

La meto con cuidado, hasta que logra entrar toda. Naruto trata de quedarse callado, pero es imposible, creo que en serio debe doler. Por mi parte, se siente bien, parece como si mi pene estuviera siendo apretado deliciosamente por las paredes de la cavidad del rubio.

Empiezo el mete y saca mientras Naruto comienza con los gemidos de placer. Pero como gime este rubio, solo escuchar sus gimoteos me apasiono mas con lo que estoy haciendo. Sigo y sigo, mete y saca, adelante y atrás, con más fuerza, tratando que en cada vez que se la inserto llegue más profundo. Estoy tan loco que empiezo a darle de nalgadas, y él gime más de placer, lo cual hace que mi erección siga más y más. Lo que más me enloquece es que él contrae su ano cada vez que salgo de su interior, como no dejándome escapar, y luego cuando vuelvo a introducirme en él encorva mas su cintura, haciéndose más fácil penetrarlo. Que locura.

Agarro el pene de Naruto, tratando que eyacule antes que yo, sería una vergüenza que yo lo haga primero cuando yo soy el que está a cargo de la situación. Lo agito y agito, mientras los gemidos de Naruto ya no son gemidos, son gritos y sollozos de placer, al punto que está en lagrimas, pero sonriendo.

Eyacula. Mancha mi mano, mientras su entrada se contrae más aun debido a la eyaculación del rubio. Y yo también eyaculo, dentro de él, posando todo mi semen en su delicioso trasero. Sigo moviéndome hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pero una vez que he llegado al climax siento que ya no puedo más. Estoy feliz, me siento pleno, y estoy más que seguro que Naruto también se debe sentir pleno, que digo pleno, más que pleno, tiene todo el culo lleno de leche.

Saco mi miembro, y en el camino se escapa algo de mi sustancia por las piernas del rubiecito. Él sigue en la misma posición. Me acerco hacia su rostro, y nos damos un beso.

Después solo nos pusimos nuestras ropas y nos quedamos callados, uno al costado del otro. Ya echados en el suelo, a él se le ocurrió abrazarme. Primero me sorprendí, pero luego ya no me importo, nos quedamos abrazados, tirados en el suelo, yo abajo y el arriba de mí, con sus brazos sobre mi torso y con su cabeza, y específicamente su oído, en mi corazón.

* * *

><p>Llego a mi casa. Son las ocho de la noche. Me fui de la casa de Naruto porque su padre llegó, y no me gusta que no tengamos la suficiente libertad para hablar porque su padre este presente, así que preferí irme de ahí.<p>

Ingreso a mi casa y mi papá está en donde lo dejé, en la mesa. Parece que se estuviera quedando dormido, por lo que entro con mucho cuidado, esperando que no se dé cuenta que ya estoy aquí. Subo por las escaleras con sumo cuidado, abro la puerta de mi cuarto, Itachi está ahí, con los audífonos en la oreja y con los ojos cerrados, por lo que me meto en mi cama con rapidez.

Itachi nota que llegué, así que se quita los auriculares.

- ¿En dónde has estado? Papá esta encabronadísimo.

- ¿Puedes decir que he estado aquí desde hace rato? Te lo ruego, está casi sonámbulo ahí abajo, no ha notado que entré – suplico.

Itachi ve la hora: Las ocho de la noche.

- Le diré que has estado aquí desde las seis. Él ha estado esperando desde las dos de la tarde, creo, así que seguro se ha aburrido y se quedó dormido.

Miro como mi hermano mayor está dispuesto a tapar mi malcriadez y mi tardanza, y lo quiero. Siempre está que me ignora, siempre está que me trata mal, la otra vez ni siquiera cumplió con su promesa, pero después de todo sé que puedo contar con él cuando se lo pida.

Le quiero contar lo que hice con Naruto, le quiero decir que al fin sentí lo que él sintió cuando yo me introduje su pene en la boca, pero no sé cómo va a reaccionar si se llega a enterar, así que mejor me quedo callado.

Creo que mi padre ha escuchado mi voz, porque se escuchan sus pisadas por las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia nuestro cuarto. Me meto entre mis sabanas, haciéndome el dormido. Fugaku abre la puerta, Yo estoy con los ojos cerrados, e Itachi hace como que ha estado escuchando sus discos y no se inmuta de la presencia de mi padre.

- ¡Sasuke! – escucho el grito del viejo, a lo que me asusto, "levantándome de mi sueño" supuestamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? – digo, sobándome los ojos, como recién despertándome.

- ¡¿Desde que hora has estado acá? – sigue con los gritos.

Miro mi reloj de mesa, haciendo como que no se la hora.

- Desde las seis, creo…

Itachi se quita los audífonos una vez más, escuchando los gritos que mi padre expulsa.

- ¡¿Por qué no me has dicho que este niño ha estado acá?

- Porque no preguntaste – dice con frescura, a lo que yo doy una carcajadita – Él está aquí desde hace dos horas.

Fugaku se enoja más, pero no se puede enojar conmigo porque él no ha notado que yo llegué hace diez minutos, por lo que no tiene con quien enojarse. Solo le queda buscar otra cosa.

- ¡¿En donde mierda estuviste? – pregunta con furia.

- Con Naruto, ¿con quién más? – respondo.

- ¡No quiero que veas mas a ese chiquito, no es buena influencia, estoy seguro que él fue el que te metió en la cabeza esa idea del ballet!

- ¿Ballet? – pregunta Itachi, con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro – ¿Bailas ballet?

- Si, hoy lo encontré en el gimnasio, bailando en puntitas con las demás niñas, que vergüenza – dice mi padre con asco en sus palabras, en un intento fructífero de humillarme.

Itachi ve que sus burlas no están que ayudan mucho, así que mejor se queda callado. Fugaku al fin se va del cuarto y yo me hundo entre mis sabanas, no olvidando como es que Itachi reaccionó ante la noticia que yo practico ballet. No me interesa, él y mi papá se pueden ir a la mismísima mierda.

* * *

><p>Me voy hacia la casa de la profesora Tsunade después de mis clases en la escuela. Voy a informarle que ya no podré ir a su clase debido a que mi padre no me dejará, ya no tendré el dinero para pagar lo que las clases cuestan. Me asombro al escuchar de sus labios que no le importa el dinero, que le sorprende lo rápido que estoy aprendiendo y que está dispuesta a darme las clases sin que le pague un centavo. Esto es increíble para mí porque por lo general ella es la que esta que pide el dinero con anticipación, y pregunta si es que lo tienen antes que empiece la clase.<p>

"Pero mi papá tampoco me dejará salir", digo. Ella me dice que seguro yo soy lo suficiente pillo para poder escaparme, y tiene razón. Además mi papá aun estará en la huelga y eso, por lo que me será más fácil salirme con la mía.

Me alegro mucho en escuchar lo que la señorita me dice. Hay algo que agrega.

- Sasuke, he estado averiguando que están dando becas en la escuela del Royal Ballet en Tokio. Solo tienes que dar unas cuentas pruebas para los respectivos jueces, y ellos te pueden pagar toda la carrera de ballet. Es la escuela de ballet más prestigiosa de Japón, creo que deberías considerar mucho esta oportunidad.

- Pero señorita, yo no sé nada de ballet – respondo a su propuesta.

- A ellos no les interesa eso, por eso es que son una escuela, ellos te enseñan el ballet. Lo que a ellos le importa es como te muevas y como te expreses con la danza.

Entonces sí, suena como una idea más factible. Pero eso lo conversaremos luego, por ahora solo quedamos en que nos encontraremos los sábados también, pero más temprano aun, para que mi padre no sospeche nada, y para que la señorita Tsunade pueda seguir dando las clases a las chiquillas estúpidas.

En cuanto a Naruto, hoy nos encontramos en el salón y pareció distante. Quise hablar con él, pero se fue rápido a su casa. No sé qué pasa, pero espero que no sea nada malo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autor: <strong>_Ya saben, si es que no publico hasta después de navidad, solo quería desearles unas felices fiestas a todos aquellos que me leen. Sus reviews son mis regalos de navidad. GRACIAS TOTALES.


End file.
